The Key to the Covenant
by sammy4x4
Summary: Dawn Summers thought going to Ipswich would be a routine scooby mission but add in the Sons of Ipswich, old enemies, two troublesome slayers and the mission gets a little complicated. PogueKate CalebDawn ReidOC TylerOC BTVS and Covenant crossover
1. Project Ipswich

Disclaimer: I only own Cally and Eliza, the rest belong to someone else

Pairings: Pogue/Kate, Caleb/Dawn, Reid/OC, Tyler/OC

Authors Note: I thought I'd write this cause there just aren't enough BTVS and Covenant crossover fictions for my liking, this is my first fanfiction so be gentle.

Dawn Summers sighed, another boring council meeting ever since they'd moved to Cleveland there'd been no slayage for her, no she was a watcher know. While others got to go out and save the world she wasn't allowed, even at seventeen she was still the slayers kid sister.

"The spike in magical activity lasted only a few seconds but there's no doubt some major power got an oomph on our time." Willow stated a coven she had met while living in England with Giles had informed her of the potential big bad.

"Where did this happen Wills, I'll send the mini slayers to be all welcome wagony" Buffy put in from her place at the Scooby's meeting table, "and if they ain't so welcome my girls will bring on the slayage."

"Buffy, this may need more finesse this town, Ipswich Massachusetts is mentioned as one of the original magical colonies in my texts." Giles informed Buffy. Dawn looked up at the big screen to her left where Giles's face was 100 times its natural size. Her surrogate father was attending the latest Scooby meeting via satellite from England. Giles was acting as a peacemaker for tow rival demon tribes in Liverpool. "Perhaps we should survey the area first," Giles continued.

_Wait a minute _Dawn realized this could be her chance to get in on some of the action, "I could go," she offered. All the scoobies, including jumbo screened Giles looked her way.

"Dawn, I'm not so sure…" Buffy started before Dawn cut her off, "Look this is just a recon mission right? Buffy I'm tired of just sitting around in Cleveland taking care of the mini slayers."

"Even if is a recon mission Dawn there's major magic at work here," Buffy argued.

Giles, who'd remained quite spoke up, "Buffy, perhaps we should let her go; Dawn's been trained in basic magic and knows what to look for. If you're worried about her safety then we'll send some of the slayers to accompany her."

Buffy huffed, "Fine but I want you to check in with me every 48 hours missy! Oh, and you and the mini's will be going to school while you're over there, this isn't a vacation."

Dawn just smiled at her sister, she was on her way to Ipswich Massachusetts were major goings on awaited her.


	2. Meet the slayers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eliza and Cally, only their characters, not their appearances.

Authors Note: In this chapter we meet Dawns bodygaurds, and in the next I'll introduce the Sons into my story hope you enjoy!

Buffy made sure to follow through on her promise that Dawn wasn't sent to Ipswich alone, but her supposed protectors acted more as peer babysitters who had so far managed to do nothing but make her feel like she'd be taking care of them more then they'd be her. It was obvious the minuete Dawn met the chosen two that someone in the council's human resources division was playing a joke at her expense.

"Oh my god! Dawn is that our school? It's like a castle!" Cally Green screeched from her positioned at the window. Cally's excited declaration managed to break Dawn out of the reverie caused by Ipswich's scenic views and look up at their new school.

Spencer Academy deffinatley fit the high standards by which the alumna and their children were accustomed to. The gothic bueaty of the gray stone building was somewhat intimidating and Dawn could see where Cally's excitement was coming from.

Cally was, as most slayers tended to be genetically blessed in the looks department. She was a naïve, sweet, doe eyed Texan whose hair was a honey color that went down her back, her full pouty lips were the kind most women cut out of magazines and rushed to have cosmetically attached, hell she even had the curves that Dawn herself would kill for (Picture Julie Taylor from Friday Night Lights).

Cally was an all around good slayer who had somehow managed to keep some innocence among the blood and gore of their profession, but as indearing as this was some of the scoobies wondered if it would be her undoing.

"Are you going to do this every time you see a mansion/castle/limo Cally? I swear if I have to hear you squeal one more time I'll throw myself out of this car and hitch all the way back to Cleveland," Eliza Pierce snapped and the blond slayer.

Eliza was usually much more patient with her fellow slayers, but Dawn suspected the flight had made Faiths protégé a bit cranky. Eliza had long dark brown hair that seemed to make waves as it swept down her back, dark cat like eyes that pierced the soul and the lean muscle tone of a combat ready slayer (picture Megan Fox from Transformers)

"Cleveland is a long way to hitch Eliza," Dawn stepped in before Cally got her feelings hurt, "plus there may be a major apocalypse happening here and when it comes don't you want to be on the front line of that action?"

Eliza was still a young slayer and unlike Dawn hadn't lost enough to be intimidated by the thought of an apocalypse, how bad could they be if Buffy survived so many right?

Eliza glared at the young Watcher and sat back in the plush leather seats; Cally on the other hand seemed to have forgotten Eliza insulted her and said, "We're hereeeeeee," in an eerie way. Dawn supposed the school was a little eerie, it was in the middle of nowhere and trees seemed to be surrounding the place, a perfect battleground for evil.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of Spencer Academy and their drive hurried to open their doors. Dawn sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the two slayers who were her bodyguards.

"Okay guys it's time to Spencer's provost," Buffy had called ahead personally and used some of the councils pull to get them in this late in the semester, "now put on your best we have nothing to hide smiles."

With that the three walked into a school a figure watched them from the abandoned woods near the school, she smiled _boy do I have a **Hell **of a year planned for you girls._


	3. The Sons

Caleb Danvers was having a very bad week, sure he'd accended but that had almost gotten him and Sarah killed, then when everything was said and done with Sarah decided it was best she move back to Bosoton, brushing off Caleb and Ipswich at once.

On top of that ever since the battle with Chase at the Putnam barn Caleb couldn't get rid of the feeling that something else was out there.

Reid was convinced it was all in his head, and as always that the Sons were invincible. Luckily he had become a little more prudent about using since the Chase incident, though Caleb sometimes wondered how long this behavior would last.

Pogue, who had told Kate their secret had managed to make there relationship more solid than it's ever been, was with Caleb believing that Chase just proved they weren't alone.

Tyler, well he perfered not to get involved in the debate and when asked what he thought just said they should be more precautious.

What the Sons couldn't realize was that in killing Chase they had already managed to get the attention of not only the Council and its Slayers , but other nefarious supernatural beings who would do anything to aquire that kind of power.

"I wonder where Pogue is." Tyler mummered, thus breaking Caleb out of his trance.

"Probably with Kate, skipping this boring ass lecture and enjoying what could be a good day if we follow his lead," Reid said.

Caleb could tell he was already formulating a plan of how to get off campus. Caleb sighed the plan would'nt involve using for all their sakes.

"Still down about Sarah?" Tyler asked Caleb trying to understand his friends pensive attitude.

Since Sarah had left Caleb had become even more somber than usual and it was really starting to worry him.

"I'm trying not to think about it too much, I understand though, this world was one Sarah was never meant to know."

"That's why I never plan on getting too close with some girl. They're not meant to be permanent for powerful men like us, I mean it's all about variety," Reid said leaning back in his chair.

Caleb restrained himself from using to make Reids chair fall over, but the thought of Reid falling in front of whole class did cheer him up a bit.

Just then the Provoust waltzed in interrupting the lecture that Reid wanted ever so much to get out of. "Hellow everyone," Provoust Mortin said

"Proffessor Higging I hope you don't mind but I'm here to deliver three new students to your class. They come from an academy in Clevland and have decided to transfer here to Spencer and I hope your students will give them a warm welcome."

The Sons of Ipswich sat up like everyone else in the classroom eager to get a good look at the new arrivals.

They were each shocked by what they saw walk through the door.

A/N: Ok so I decided to put off the Sons meeting the Slayers till the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Welcome to Spencer

A/N: The italized parts are going to be the thoughts of each of the Sons, sorry for such short chapter guys but please read and review I appriciate it!

The Sons, along with most of the males in the class weren't disappointed by the new arrivals. The each of the three girls who had walked into the room captivated a Sons attention.

_Reid_

Reid immediately sat up in his seat at the sight of the black haired beauty that had strolled into the room reluctantly, but with confidence.

She wore tight black leather pants, a white t-shirt that hiked up enough that he caught sight of a belly ring. Her hair framed her heart shaped face in loose waves that made her look like a siren pulling him in. _Wow, this one's gonna be mine._

The goddess in leather was looking straight at Reid with her piercing gray eyes, much to his delight. Reid returned her gaze and held it raising his eyebrows. Maybe he wouldn't be skipping class after all.

_Tyler_

Tyler, the youngest of the Sons and Reid Garwins best friend found himself interested in another one of the beauties who'd walked in. He couldn't take his eyes off the blond angel who seemed to be fidgeting under the gaze of everyone in the room, Tyler found her nervousness endearing.

She wore her hair loose, almost as if it were a blond halo. She wore a spring dress that was very tasteful with a pair of flip flops making her look both dressed up and casual at once.

Tyler saw an innocence in her eyes that made him want to protect her in a way he'd never felt before, it frightened him a little.

_Caleb_

Caleb Danvers, de facto leader of the Covenant found Sarah to be the furthest thing from his mind once he laid eyes on the brunette that breezed in with the other two girls. While her companions came off as an angel and a devil both strategically placed at each of her sides she struck Caleb as a bit of both.

She wore a simple pair of jeans and a V-neck shirt that gave away enough skin to leave him wanting more. Her beauty made Sarah look plain in comparison and the confidence of a leader exuded off of her in a way that Caleb knew he wanted to see more of the brunette.

Professor Higgins cleared his throat, breaking the trance the new transfer students had managed to put his class in. "Ladies, would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?"

All three nodded and Tyler's timid blond spoke up, "Hi, I'm Cally Green I'm 17 years old and I really don't know what else to say."

Cally blushed and took a step back, letting the raven haired beauty who'd made eyes at Spencer's bad boy step forward.

"Eliza Pierce, I didn't choose to come here but I take orders when I have to, unfortunately. Besides," Eliza looked up at Reid, "Spencer doesn't look too bad." Oh, Reid defiantly liked this girl.

Unfortunately for Eliza her words managed to snap Tyler and Caleb out of their trances long enough to let suspicion sink in. _Take orders_ her words didn't make sense but the Sons were taking extra precaution since Chase and this was defiantly suspicious.

Caleb shrugged if off though, it could just be paranoia, nothing to worry about just yet, that didn't mean he wouldn't catalog it away for later. But as far as Reid was concerned the mystery made Eliza even more interesting.

Finally the brunette in the middle who had enraptured Caleb and gave off the distinct air of leader finished off the introductions.

"I'm Dawn Summers, I apologize for Eliza's behavior even if she doesn't want me to and I'm sure we'll all come to like it here at Spencer." _Yep,_ Caleb thought, _she's defiantly the leader. _

_Dawn's POV_

_Ok, wow is that hot guy really staring at me?! Get a grip Dawn were here on Scooby buisness not to check out the local hotties!_

_Eliza's POV_

_Mmmmmmmm that blond guy is hot, maybe Spencer won't be so bad._

_Cally's POV_

_Ipswich doesn't look scary, I wonder what's supposed to be lurking here. Is that guy looking at ME?! Naw probably Eliza or Dawn._

The girls began to take there seats so Professor Higgins could continue his lecture, unfortunatly for the Professor he had already lost the attention of most of his class to the three newest girls at Spencer.

A/N: Next chapter is starting off right away with the bad guys so don't be worried that you're reading the wrong story or something. Any guesses as to who they are? I'll give you a hint, one you expect, the other you may not see coming, and the third is resurrecting them to do her bidding.


	5. Resurrection at the Hellmouth

Disclaimer: I can only stake claim over the OCs unfortunately I don't own Buffy or the Covenant. Oh, and the italized word are the characters thoughts.

**Somewhere in the crater that is Sunnydale, California.**

"Ahhhhh," Chase screamed, one minute he'd felt like his flesh was being melted off and the next it had stopped. Chase sighed in relief, it seemed to be over, then he felt a kick in the ribs, maybe not.

"God, stop whining, you humans are so, like, whiny!" Chase looked up at a very feminine voice chiding him to see a curly haired blond in a red dress, glaring down at him.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Where's Caleb?!" Chase questioned.

"Me, oh I'm Glorificus, Glory for short, and A) why the hell would I bring a snively little human anywhere? And B) who's Caleb, probably another human right?" Glory replied.

Chase had become even more baffled once she was done talking _why does she keep on calling me __**human,**__ like she's not!_

Before Chase could voice his concerns or Glory could attempt to kill him they heard someone clear their throat.

"How little credit I get for my work, like Glorificus would do such a thing for you Chase," a skinny blond stepped out of the shadows pouting, "but no matter I've got other things to talk to you to about."

Suddenly Glory pulled her fist back and threw a punch at the other blond. Miraculously it went straight though the skinny blond as if Glory had been trying to hit air. Chase was confused and certainly no the only one.

The incorporeal blond sighed, "Now, now, Glorificus I know how upset you are with Buffy but if you'd just listen I have a plan that could benefit all of us."

"Who the hell are you? Cause you're certainly not the Slayer," Glory yelled. Chase watched the exchange not knowing how he played into any of this.

"Now I know Hell Gods can be a bit dense when it comes to the idea of a power greater than them Glory dear, but I thought you'd have figured it out by now," the skinny blond morphed into a preacher, "I my dear, am the first," the preacher said with a slight drawl in his voice.

Chase watched as the furious look on Glory's face melted away, replaced by knowing grin. "And how may a Hell God profit from a partnership with the First Evil?" Glory asked curiously, seeming to be interest in what the incorporeal being had to say.

"I have a proposition that could benefit both you and our friend Mr. Collins here," the First said finally paying attention to Chase. Glory looked at him with as if reevaluating his worth.

"What's the plan?" Chase asked, looking at both evils.

Glory and Chase listened carefully to the Firsts plan to bring hell to Ipswich.

**

* * *

**

**Back at Spencer Academy**

After class Caleb caught up with Dawn, "Hey you're Dawn right?" Caleb asked.

"Uhhhh yeah that's my um…. name, it's Dawn," Dawn replied a blush creeping up her cheeks. _Stupid, stupid Dawn a cute boy talks to you and start off looking like a total ditz!_

It really wasn't her fault she just wasn't used to guys that looked like Caleb noticing her; mostly they were just interested in Buffy.

Caleb laughed, smiling down at Dawn_ she has no idea how beautiful she is does she?_ "So I was wondering what you and your friends were planning on doing your first night here in Ipswich," Caleb asked.

Dawn shifted nervously, they had to patrol that night, keeping up regular Slayer duties was one of Buffy's rules for the trip. Although Dawn really didn't have to go the idea of passing up one of her only chances to patrol in a year was too tempting. But then again so was spending time with Caleb.

Caleb on the other hand took Dawns shifty silence to mean she wasn't interested in going and said, "I mean if you've already made plans…"

"No, no," Dawn cut him off, "what I mean is nothings been set in stone, what'd you have in mind?"

"Well, me and some of the others were going to Nicky's tonight, it's kinda the place to be in Ipswich, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us," Caleb told her hoping she'd say yes.

"I think the girls would like that Caleb, and I know I would," Dawn smiled at him, turned around and started off for her next class. Leaving Caleb wondering if that was a yes.

Dawn had already seen the go-go eyes Caleb's black haired friend had been making at Cally during class.

As for Eliza, well her and the blond looked like they would go at it right then and there; no she didn't think he friends would mind a night out at all.

Sorry there wasn't much Dawn and the gang in this chapter but I thought it was time to introduce the stories Big Bads.


	6. Meeting in the woods

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.

**Forest Grounds of Spencer**

Eliza had decided that Professor Higgins' lecture was enough studying for one day. So with that she was off to travel Spencer's grounds till Dawn and Cally finished making rounds as the upstanding students they were.

All of a sudden Eliza felt a prickling feeling on her neck, a hand touched her shoulder catching her from behind.

Quickly Eliza grabbed that hand and flipped the intruder over her and onto his back and steadied her foot on his chest to keep him down.

Looking up at her was not a demon as she had suspected but a pair of ice blue eyes and smirk that were unforgettable, they belonged to Reid Garwin.

Reid had sufficiently had the wind knocked out of him and by a slip of a girl no less! _What is she like 90 pounds?! I don't know whether to be pissed off or turned on. _

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask," Reid wheezed, man the girl packed a punch.

Next thing Reid knew, Eliza Pierce, new girl in town, uber hottie, and possible cage fighter was straddling him.

Eliza smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be in class Mr…" she looked down feigning ignorance. "Garwin, Reid Garwin," he replied looking up at the slayer. _Yeah this is a view I could defiantly get used to. _

"You were following me, why?" she questioned preventing him from getting up by pressing down on his shoulders. Reid noticed that although she was pressing him for questions her position and facial expression didn't seem to indicate she was mad, but rather the opposite.

"A girl all alone in the woods, I was afraid something might happen to you. How would that look if Spencer couldn't take care of one of its own students?"

Eliza snorted in an unladylike manner, "obviously you wouldn't have been much help to ME," she looked down at their current position as if to emphasize her point.

"Oh," Reid raised his eyebrows, then grabbed her arms, gaining enough leverage to they were face to face, "I think I could still be useful to you."

Their faces were inches apart and he took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Eliza. They both felt shock waves surge through them at the kiss but unknowingly wrote off as their imagination or intense lust.

They were so inthrawled with one another that they didn't sense a precense watching them.

Not far away an invisible Chase Collins was watching the two with interest, the games had just begun.

* * *

**Dawn, Cally, and Eliza's room**

Dawn and Cally had finished their classes for the day and were settling into the threes new dorm room, Buffy had used her council connections to make sure the girls all roomed together. Of course Eliza had yet to make an appearance let alone offer a helping hand.

"She always does this," Cally sighed referring to their absent roommate, "why Buffy chose someone so irresponsible to with us I don't understand."

"Cally we both know Buffy thought that getting Eliza away from Faith would make be best for both of them," Dawn reassured the pouting slayer.

Just then the door burst open and Eliza waltzed in, her mussed hair and the leaves sticking to her clothes gave the two some idea as to where mini Faith had been.

"Speak of the Devil and she'll walk in with a shit eating grin," Cally pronounced.

Eliza glared at the blond slayer, "Shut up sugar plum fairy or you'll ruin my good mood." Eliza touched her lips and sent her roommates a chasire smile, "I just got done getting to know Mr. Garwin."

"Please tell you're not referring to one of our teachers Eliza," Dawn groaned ready to call Buffy and have the slayer shipped back to Cleveland if need be.

"No, REID Garwin is a student here and he invited us to go to this place that's supposed to be the It hang out here with him and his friends. It's called Niki's, I think," Eliza's eyes wondered off as if trying to recollect the name.

"That's the right place, I heard about it from this guy, Caleb from Higgins's class he invited us too," Dawn told the guardian slayers.

"Great so it looks like we're going then," Eliza chirped already dumping clothes out of her bag.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Cally interrupted not sure if she wanted to spend there first night partying when Buffy had assigned them a task.

"It's two against one Cally, we're all going, and for once you're gonna have fun," Eliza barked.

Dawn sighed, "It'll be fun Cally and if you want we could take separate cars and you could come back here whenever you like."

Called nodded, "Fine, but just remember we're here to find out what that power surge was, not get friendly with the townies."

What Cally didn't know was that a certain Ipswich 'townie' already had his eye on her.

A/N: Please, please, please review!


	7. Prophecy

A/N: This chapter is all about the Big Bads of the story so there's no Dawn and the gang, but I did add a phrophecy

**Somewhere in Ipswich**

"My boys seem to be getting friendly with the Slayers," Chase stated rendezvousing with Glory to report on what'd he'd witnessed at Spencer. "I wouldn't be surprised if Reid found his way into that Eliza girls pants by the end of the week."

"That's something we don't want," the First said, materializing before them, "it wouldn't be in our best interest."

"Who gives a damn about their human mating rituals? I'm so tired of all this waiting, waiting, and more waiting! From what you've told me these Sons of Ipswich are controlled by their need for power, their lust for it is their weakness we should be focusing on that," Glory exclaimed stamping her Manolo heeled feet in fustration.

"How many times do I have to remind you to have patience Glorificus," the First hissed," if we don't act with stealth we could inadvertently move the prophecy into light faster then predicted."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Glory asked seemingly fustrated as she tilted her head slightly, though curiosity seemed to be shining in her eyes.

Chase looked back and forth between the Hell God and First Buffy asking, "Why the hell do I always feel like we're being kept in the dark? You need us just as much as we need you." He stated to First Buffy.

The First, hating the thought of needing anyone, let alone an arrogant God and hot headed warlock glared at Chase. Suddenly the room grew cold and the First morphed out of Buffy form and into a pale, raven haired women (Drusilla).

Speaking in a British accent she said to Chase, "Tut, tut little boy, daddy wouldn't like the way you're talking to me," she leaned in whispering, "It's VERY rude."

Then her eyes rolled back making both Chase and Glory unconsciously take a step back.

_**Two of many whom posses great strength**_

_**Shall bring with them**_

_**One who holds the barrier between worlds**_

_**To the witching town**_

_**Where it all began.**_

_**The three shall meet**_

_**Four with unlimited power**_

_**And unknowing potential.**_

_**There paths shall cross**_

_**Alliances shall be formed**_

_**In everlasting love.**_

_**The Underworld shall tremble at their feet**_

_**A new era dawns.**_

First Dru's eyes returned to normal and she looked at her comrades.

Chase had his arms folded over his chest in deep thought before patiently stating, "You should have told us about this from the moment you resurrected us."

Glory on the other hand was fuming, "Fucking phropthets, I should have ripped each one of them to shreds eons ago!"

Lightening fast she turned toward Chase pointing her french tip manicured fingers directly in his face, "You, we may all be going down cause you got power hungry like the weak human you are and didn't plan accordingly!"

She hissed, "It's your fault the power surge happened in the first place."

As frightened as he was by the Hell Gods accusations and the thought that the underworld could be destroyed because he underestimated Caleb Chase couldn't let her continue to push him. So he decided to show the great Glorificuse what he was capable of doing should she continue to accuse him of anything.

Chase's eyes turned pitch black as he mentally threw Glory clear across the room.

Her eyes widened in shock as he stretched out his hand and proceeded ot crush her windpipe. Obviously Glory had not been expecting this reaction from him.

"Let me clarify my earlier complaint for you Glory dear," he said with a sadistic glint in his eyes, "I may be human but I'm far from average. So the next ime you feel like giving you opinion, you stupid, whiny, bitch I'll show you why wer'e considered equals here."

Chase released Glory who immediately started to cough. The First, back in Buffy form looked at Chase then sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

Chase never took his eyes off of Glory's wheezing form, "Not only was it necessary, but it was highly entertaining," he said before walking out of the room.

The First pursed her lips together, that boy could end up being a problem in her plans but for now she'd let it be.

"That little…" Glory started finally gaining control of her breathing and becoming furious.

"Leave him be Glorificus, you had it coming," the First ordered her causing the blond to pout.

"I wasn't going to kill him or anything, just a little maiming," she muttered walking off.


	8. Date night part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or Buffy

**Car on the way to Nikis**

"Relax Buffy we have it under control, we've decided to perform a locator spell for whatever caused the power surge," Dawn informed her sister over the phone. She and Eliza were on their way to meet the guys at Niki's but first Dawn had to check in with Buffy and the council.

They were driving in a white Range Rover that was on loan from the council. Cally wasn't too far behind in her VW beetle that had also been sent over courtsy of the council, although Cally actually owned the Beetle.

"Dawn just be careful we don't know what's out there and Willow says that whatever it is has some major power. Just be safe cause we both know you've never performed the spell before and I'd hate for you to get teleported to Antarctica or something."

"Don't worry Buff Willow has been teaching me wicca for awhile now and Eliza and Cally are some of your best slayers." Dawn noticed they had arrived at their destination, " Hey Buffy I gotta go love ya bye," Dawn clicked her phone shut before her sister could voice her protests some more.

"We're here, where's Cally?" Eliza asked turning off the ignition and looking around the parking lot for her fellow slayer.

Cally was no where in sight so Eliza decided to chat Dawn up, "So what happened with Buffy? She doesn't think you're ready for the majors yet or what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Please Eliza I've been in this game long before any of you mini slayers learned how to hold your first stake."

Eliza rolled her eyes," Pftt It doesn't matter how long you've been in the game what matters are your skills," to further prove her point Eliza pulled a stake out of somewhere on her person. Their converstation was cut short however when Eliza spotted Cally pulling up,"There's are girl, lets go."

Dawn laughed at the slayers eagerness, it wasn't like Eliza to not finish a debate about the finner points of slayage. _Where the hell did that stake come from anyway_ Dawn thought eyeing Eliza's wardrope.

Shaking herself out of her daze Dawn jumped out of the car and made her way to where Cally had parked. Cally stepped out of the Beetle looking devastatingly beautiful as always in a simple pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top.

When Eliza saw the way Cally looked she decided to check out her own reflection that was staring back at her from Cally's windows. She wore jeans so tight Dawn could only imagine the workout that came from putting them on and the t-shirt of some band Dawn had never heard of.

Dawn herself was dressed to kill or at least to stop Caleb in his tracks wearing a faded pair of short but not slutty shorts, and a white off the shoulder top. She looked fresh and sexy all at once.

The three ladies proceeded to walk into Nikis which was already packed with their fellow classmates.

* * *

**Inside Nikis- boys table**

"So who are these new girls who managed to get the Sons of Ipswich under their spell their first day here?" Kate Tunny asked leaning into Pogue. They had been playing hooky all day but prior commitments and curiosity over who the mysterious three new girls were had lured them to Nikis that night.

"Yeah I mean even Reids been acting like a lap dog waiting to see his master all afternoon, these girls are definatly magical," Pogue joined in.

"Who says I'm under anyone's spell?" Reid countered puffing up his chest, "If anything she should be worried about how mesmerizing I can be."

"Oh really," a silky voice purred behind him.

Reid turned around to see the she devil that was Eliza Pierce staring down at him. Reid began to take in the sight of her, looking her up and down not bothering to hide his appreciation of the view.

"Hey Reid, I think you're drooling a little bit," Pogue leaned over to smack his head.

His friends all started laughing, "Hi, I'm Kate Tunney you must be Eliza. This miscreant my boyfriend Pogue Parry," Kate pointed to the young handsome man seated next to her that had hit Reid.

"Yeah, and these two are my friends Dawn," Eliza pointed to the girl who had already made her way toward Caleb and was chatting him up_ atta girl_ Eliza thought, "and Cally."

Cally seemed to be sinking into the place like a wall flower. _Crap, we really need to do something about her. The girl can face down hordes of vampires and take on demons twice her size but members of the opposite sex scare the crap out of her!_

"Well it's nice to finally have more estrogen added to this group, hanging out with four guys doesn't always do wonders for a girl's reputation with this schools rumor mill," Kate told them conspiratorially, "Speaking of which, watch out for Kira she's a fugly redhead who just loves to cause problems."

Eliza laughed; she was gonna like this girl. Then turned her attention back to Reid, "So since you think so highly of yourself why don't you play a game of pool with me hmm?"

Reid smirked and got up from his chair, "I think I could show you some moves," he said as he guided her toward the pool table.

* * *

**Dawn and Caleb**

As Reida and Eliza headed off Caleb leaned over to Dawn and whispered, "You should warn your friend that Reid's intentions are less than honorable."

Dawn smiled at Caleb then leaned in to whisper back, "You should tell your boy my friend eats guys like him for breakfast."

Caleb laughed he like that she had such confidence in her friends.

"So tell my what is a Son of Ipswich, I've been hearing whisperings all day that that's what you and your friends are? Is it a way of saying you're worshiped in this town or something?"

Dawn had heard some of her classmates saying how unfair it was that the leader of the Sons of Ipswich had asked her out her first day. The title got Dawn curious, after all the ancient studying she did for the council a part of her felt it was her job to ask.

Caleb laughed, "It's kind of a something the people here call us: me, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler are decendents of the five families that founded the Ipswich colonies. So the name just stuck I guess, it's what the call every generation of our families."

Caleb put his arm around Dawn and smiled, "I hope that satisfys your curiousity." Dawn, who was practically turning into mush in his arms mummered, "Uh ha."

Kate, noticing how intimate the two seemed to be grabbed Pogue to dance with her, "Come on I love this song."

She had felt partially responsible for the whole Sarah fiasco since she was the one who introduced them. Kate was determined to make sure everything went right with Dawn, the first girl to capture Caleb's interest since, it would definatly help to ease her conscience.

* * *

**Tyler and Cally**

Tyler was starting to feel like the third or seventh wheel at the table by the time Cally took a seat across from him.

He couldn't sum up the courage to talk to her and although it didn't seem like she was purposly ignoring him Cally wasn't exactly giving Tyler an opening to work with.

_For gods sake she's shredding the napkins! My mear presence is boring her and I may not get another opportunity to impress her like I want to. I guess it's now or never, _Tyler thought.

Unfortunately his mental pep talk was interrupted by an unwelcome source.

"Hello gorgeous," a voice in front of him spoke up, Tyler looked to see it was Aaron who had been speaking.

He was touching Callys shoulder and she seemed to visibly stiffen. She looked at Aaron with wide eyes as if not knowing what to do, "Uh, yes?"

Aaron looked down at her leering the rest of his friends not too far behind him, "So I saw you looked pretty bored here with Simms and I thought I'd rescue you from this loser. I promise whatever this fag is offering you I could give a hottie like you ten times as much."

Tyler practically growled, _can't he see she's not interested and worse she looks really uncomfortable with him touching her! I'll show him._

Cally was disgusted by Aarons inuendo and saw that Tyler looked upset by it as well _looks like i'm going to have to get him out of here before Tyler tries to be a hero..._

Before Cally had time to set her plan into motion Tyler was in Aarons face.

_Too late_


	9. Date night part 2

**Caleb and Dawn**

Soon after Pogue and Kate left the table to dance Dawn and Caleb decided to join them. They began dancing to a slow song that Kate had put in, Dawn was resting her head on Calebs shoulder feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Caleb enjoyed having Dawn in his arms and wanted to keep her there as long as humanly possible.

As much as he was enjoying their dance Caleb decided to break the silence, and ask his own questions, "So why move to Ipswich? It's a little late in the quarter to be transfering and not have your grandes slip, not that I mind having you here."

Caleb aspired to get into Harvard one day and he knew something like transferring late in the school year could only hurt your GPA and therefore you're standing with the Ivies. Dawn Summers appeared to be a smart girl which made her decision even more perplexing.

Dawn looked up from his shoulder, the mood broken, "Actually moving to Spencer was my sister's idea, she thought I could get a better education here."

"You're sister?" Caleb's brow furrowed, "Do your parents usually heed her advice?"

Suddenly Dawn shifted uncomfortably, "My mom died a few years ago and good old Dad ran off with his secretary and has been persona non grata ever since. Buffy's been my legal guardian for awhile now."

Caleb look ashamed, "Dawn I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"Caleb it's okay, it doesn't hurt to talk about it anymore and you couldn't have known." Dawn smiled up at him _He's cute when he's worried, the way his brow starts to scrunch up like that, very adorable._

Crash!

Dawn and Caleb broke eye contact as they heard the sound of glass shattering near the tables.

* * *

**Pool Tables**

"If you don't mind me asking what made you decide to transfer to Spencer with Dawn and Cally? They don't seem like the type of girls you'd be friends with," Reid asked Eliza as they began to set up the pool table.

Eliza laughed, "I could say the same thing about you and the rest of those guys."

Reid came up to Eliza shifting his weight on the pool stick, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Eliza calmly mimicked his previous actions and said, "Me and Cally owe a lot to Dawns sister and she refused to let precious Dawny transfer here alone."

Eliza leaned in so close to Reid she was pressed up against him, "Between you and me I think she was afraid for her virtue."

Both Eliza and Reids eyes dared to the now slow dancing Caleb and Dawn and burst out laughing.

"Besides Dawn isn't so bad, at least she knows how to have a good time. Callys too into the rules, now tell me your story."

"Hmmm," Reid speculated a part of him wanted to chuck the small talk altogether and ravish Eliza right then and there, but he resisted doing so.

"Our families have pretty much grown up together for generations. It would be shocking if we weren't friends."

"Now Reid you don't strike me as a guy steeped in tradition," Eliza teased.

"And you don't strike me as a girl who owes anyone anything."

"Touché." Eliza found herself wanting to unravel Reid Garwins mysteries and that scared her. She didn't get attached and she had a feeling neither did he.

"Leave him alone asshole!" Someone shouted, what caught Eliza's attention and therefore Reids was that the voice sounded like Callys.

* * *

**Table/ Cally and Tyler**

"You'd better stay the fuck down Simms!" Aaron shouted at Tyler.

But Callys screams invigorated Tyler's sense of honor so he lunged at the bully and it wasn't long before ea crowd started to gather.

Tyler's fellow Sons were pushing through the crowd toward him before he knew it they were pulling him off of Aaron. Aaron himself was, surprisingly being held back by Cally. He struggled to break free but the blond was overpowering him.

"I'm fine let me go," Cally released him from her grasp and Aaron headed for the door with his entourage. "You can have that stupid bitch anyway, she look like she has a stick up her ass." He yelled as he was almost out the door.

Now it took all three of his friends to hold Tyler back. "Oh my god are you okay?" Cally asked checking his wounds not that he felt too bad once her hands were on him.

"Are **you** okay? He was being a real asshole, I'm sorry you had to meet Spencer's reigning jackass so soon."

The crowd had started to disburse and Tyler's friends release him, seeing that Cally had him under control they went back to what they had been doing previously.

"Tyler! What was that! From Reid or Pogue I'd expect this kind of thing to happen but you?" A barely man came up to them looking very upset.

"Sorry Niki, Aaron upset my friend here and my temper got the best of me. Don't worry I'll pay for whatever damage we may have caused." The barely man nodded at Tyler's assurance and walked away in a huff.

Callys eyes widened, "I'm sorry Tyler I should take care of this not you. At least let me help you pay for the damages."

Tyler held his hand up to silence her, "Trust me Cally that won't be necessary."

"But…"

"It won't, really."

"Fine, okay," Callys eyes brightened, "I know, let me take you back to the dorms, your wounds are gonna need to be taken care of."

Although Tyler Simms was a gentlemen he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to be along with Cally in her Dorm room.

"Yeah, you could do that let me just give my keys to Reid to drive my car back to school."

They walked over to Reid and Eliza who were half playing pool and half flirting with one another.

"Hey Reid could you take my car back to school?" Tyler's eyes Eliza, "But don't do anything besides drive in it okay Reid."

Reid gave him an innocent look, "Sure baby boy, I mean what else can you do in a car besides drive it? You just go get cleaned up." Tyler handed him the keys and Reid patted him on the back before bringing his attention back to Eliza.

When each of the couples was out of earshot of one another both told their respective slayers, "I've never seen him act like that over a girl."


	10. young love

The night was getting late and Dawn really hoped the Slayers remembered that they still needed to go patrolling. Although a part of her was too busy enjoying being in Caleb's arms to care.

Pogue and Kate had already gone back to the dorms but they continued to dance the night away. Caleb sighed, "Dawn, as much as I'm enjoying this I think I should start looking for Tyler, he's my ride home."

Dawn nodded detangling herself from Calebs arms and together they started looking around the bar for the youngest Son of Ipswich to no avail.

After awhile of looking Caleb pulled out his phone, "Baby boy where are you? What do you mean you gave the keys to Reid?! Yeah that's the thing I saw him leave with Eliza half and hour ago and he didn't mention any of this to me."

_Oh, this might be bad. No, wait this could work to my advantage,_ Dawn thought. She put her hand on Caleb's shoulder, "Caleb if you need a ride home I could drive you."

Caleb stared at her for a minute then quickly said into the phone, "It's okay Tyler Dawn'll drive me home."

Dawn did a mental happy dance, _Thank God I made Eliza give me the keys, I thought for sure she'd do to me what Reid just did to Caleb, ha!_

The two stood there smiling at each other before Dawn, realizing the time broke the silence, "We should probably get going."

Caleb sighed, "Yeah you're right."

With that they walked out of Niki's and into the night.

**

* * *

**

**Tyler's Car**

Reid, who'd left Caleb to his own devices, was much too engrossed in Eliza to care about his friend. He and Eliza had been enjoying one anothers company for awhile and the windows in Tyler's Hummer were starting to fog up.

Usually Reid wouldn't have been content with nothing more then a heavy make out session but with Eliza he was unusually happy with where things were heading.

Of course, this was probably on the list of things Tyler didn't want Reid to be doing in his car even if they were fully dressed. Then again Tylers warning was exactly why he and Eliza had chosen the Hummer for their nighttime activities.

Eliza pulling away catching her breathe and sighed smiling at Reid, he smiled back at her. Eliza's effect on Reid scared the shit out of him _Reid Garwin does not feel all soft over girls_ he thought.

She began tucking her now tangled black hair behind her ears, when she was finally satisfied Eliza said, "So uh, THAT was interesting."

Reid smiled at her whipping the sweat from his brow, "If that was just from kissing imagine what it would be like if we got even more…. Creative." Reid started to wiggle his eyebrows comically.

Eliza leaned in to give Reid a peck on the lips laughing, "_Creative_ that's a word for it, but yeah we should defiantly find out how creative we could get and soon, just not tonight cause Cally's probably waiting up for me ready to call Buffy on speed dial."

"Buffy's Dawn's sister right?" Eliza nodded

"See I still don't get how you could be ordered around by someone else's family."

Eliza shrugged, "Buffy's helped me out a lot, plus B can be a very intimidating figure when she wants to, trust me she's not someone you want to cross. Not to mention she could always call in reinforcements should I misbehave."

Reid moved in closer to her adjusting his seating position, "Reinforcements?"

Eliza hoisted her legs onto his lap hoping to distract him a bit should his questioning go too far, "My pseudo sister, Faith, she listens to Buffy, and I listen to her." Eliza shrugged and the look in her eye told Reid he should stop while he was ahead.

But Reid Garwin wasn't one to just give up and just when he opened his mouth to fire off another round of questions her phone started ringing.

Eliza looked down at the caller ID and frowned, "I think it time we got going," she said while answering the phone. Reid obliged.

**

* * *

**

**Girls Dorm/Cally and Tyler**

"Really Cally you don't need to,"

"Sit down Tyler," Cally ordered while she rummaged through her belongings for their first aide kit.

Tyler did as he was told and sat on her bed, "It's not so bad, Aarons all bark and no bite." He tried to convince her but wasn't doing a very good at masking his pain well since Cally saw him wince as he was talking.

Cally, first aide kit in hand glared down at him, "Don't act all macho for me Tyler Simms it's obvious that jackass hurt you so let me help."

Cally began to inspect his wounds and after careful examination started to pull items out of the kit. As she worked on fixing Tyler up he took the opportunity to converse with her, "So why are you so good at this first aid stuff anyway Cally? You planning on being a doctor or something?"

Cally didn't bother looking up from her work as she replied to his question, "No, like I said before I can take care of myself Tyler, in fact we call can, but in learning how to do so you get your fair share of bruises."

The idea of anything marring Cally's luxurious skin infuriated Tyler before he knew what he was doing Tyler had reached out and took her wrist in his hands, placing it near his chest.

Cally stopped what she was doing, her eyes widening in surprise, "Be careful," he said, "I don't want to see something happen to you Cally."

She nodded perplexed by his statement that had come out with a sense of urgency.

_He has no idea that that I'm not some delicate flower. I should be the one telling him to take care of himself, well let him think of me that way if he wishes it's nice to have a knight in shining armor._

Cally smiled briefly saying, "Thanks Tyler it's nice to know someone cares so much, especially someone that just met me."

Tyler kept his eyes locked on hers, "It's more then that Cally," his boldness disappeared and he looked down shyly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date. You know with me, sometime."

Cally's heart started to flutter unexpectedly making her blush, she nodded, "I'd really like that Tyler."

He smiled widely then stood up to leave, "Good." As he walked toward the door he turned around, "Cally I'm going to make this the most unforgetable date you've ever been on."

With that simple promise he left the room and Cally found herself squeeling in excitement.

Soon after Dawn burst into the room, "Where's Eliza?"

Cally just shrugged still smiling like a fool.

"Call her; I don't want her shirking her patrolling duties and leaving all the work to us tonight."

Cally started dialing, understanding that a slayer's night was never young.

**

* * *

**

**More feedback please it's really encouraging and I love it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the Covenant

* * *

Dawn yawned as she sat picking at her lunch in the court yard the next day. The night befores patrol had run latter than usual because of their dates.

_Stupid double lives that we're living. Stupid school making us get up early._ _Stupid cute boys who make it so hard to leave._

**Thunk**

Dawn up looked to see a sleep deprived Eliza slamming her tray down next to her, Reid sitting down beside Eliza.

As Eliza was drinking her juice Reid didn't hesitate to steal some French fries from her tray.

And Eliza didn't hesitate to slap his hand, "No mooching off my plate today, those are mine. I need energy," Eliza grumbled. Reid stared at her quizzically then dropped the fries, opting to leave her be.

Dawn noticed Cally bounding up to their table, blond hair swishing with every bounce in her step, Tyler not too far behind smiling.

Cally and Tyler laid there trays across from the others, "Hey guys, Dawn where's Caleb?"

Eliza glared at her, "They don't have to be at each others side's 24/7 Cally. Just because you've got Tyler following you around like a lost puppy doesn't mean everyone's like that!" She snapped not bothering to take not of how hypocritical she sounded sitting next to Reid.

Reid was narrowing his eyes and Tyler noticed his friend's expression held a mixture of suspicion, jealousy, and hurt.

"What the hell crawled up you ass and died this morning 'Liza?" Eliza narrowed her eyes and snapped back at her would be boyfriend, "Nothing I just didn't get much sleep last night okay! I think I'm entitled to be a bit grumpy."

"Didn't get much sleep huh, why's that? Cause I dropped you off early enough last night, unless after you left me you went somewhere else. Or is it that you were with someone else?"

_Whoa where did THAT come from?_ Dawn thought

By this time Pogue, Kate, and Caleb had each come to the table not saying a word to disrupt the arguing couple.

"You're not my fucking keeper Reid! Nor are you my boyfriend! But if you really want to know all I did was chill with Dawn and Cally in the dorms and we stayed up a little too late happy?"

_Wow, she say's that like even she believes it's the truth_ of course, Dawn knew Eliza couldn't say "We were patrolling Ipswich's cemeteries for vampires!" Cause then they'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"If that's true then why isn't Cally acting like a grouchy bitch huh? In fact she seems pretty happy and well rested for someone who was up all night."

"Because Reid Cally is a freak of nature!" Eliza yelled managing to catch the attention of the nearby tables and offend Cally for the second time that afternoon.

"Besides just look at Dawn, does she look all sunshine and rainbows to you?"

Everyone's attention was now on Dawn, _Gee thanks Eliza I soooooo wanted Caleb to notice the dark circles under my eyes._

Reid, noticing Dawn realized he was acting like everything he didn't want to be, a jealous boyfriend and Reid Garwin never got jealous and certainly wasn't anyone's boyfriend. "Oh right," Reid stammered refusing to apologize.

Eliza rose from the table gathering her things, "You're NOT my boyfriend Reid, what I do when I'm not with you isn't your business. If I wanna screw around with another guy after I'm done with you, too bad you have no say in it."

Eliza, who'd started to walk away turned back to the table, "And I certainly don't need to be accused of things from someone who hasn't even known me long enough to have a right." With that Eliza left and Reid, looking extremely pissed walked off in the opposite direction.

For a minute everyone sat quietly rendered speechless by the scene there friends had just caused.

"Weren't those two all into each other last nigh?" Pogue asked confused by what had just happened.

"Ahhhhhh, nothing like an early morning soap opera to get you through you day," Kate chirped in an attempt to clear the tension the others had left in their wake.

Dawn laughed and went back to her lunch, Caleb leaned into her, "I don't know what she was talking about, and I think you look dazzling this morning."

Dawn smiled into his chocolate brown eyes and, holding his gaze she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Hmmmmmmm liar, you're lucky you're cute or I'd pull an Eliza on you."

Caleb laughed their lunch continue in peace for a while but a few minuets into it was ruined once again by Spencer's reigning Queen Bitch.

"Well, well, well if we don't make a cozy little couple," a voice sneered in back of Dawn.

Caleb pulled away from Dawn all of a sudden looking uncomfortable, "Hello Kira."

At the sound of Kira's name Dawn noticed Kate stop smiling from her seat next to Pogue and both look towards Kira with disdain.

Tyler looked towards Dawn with concern and Cally, due to her encounter with Aaron was eyeing Kira cautiously.

"Now Caleb aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend it isn't like you to be so rude after all." She looked at Dawn, "He's usually so prim and proper."

Caleb cleared his throat, "Dawn this is Kira, Kira Dawn."

"Hi," Dawn nodded trying to be polite to the red head.

"Dawn, wait you're Dawn Summers! You're new here right? Ha, who am I kidding of you are!" Kira leaned in toward Dawn as if to tell her a secret, "Warning to the wise Dawn, Caleb here only dates new girls that's probably why he's into you."

"That's enough Kira," Caleb was visibly clenching his jaw now.

"Now Caleb I'm just trying to give Dawn here a fair warning. I mean I bet Sarah wishes someone would've done that for her."

Kira turned to face Dawn again giving her a fake sympathetic look, "Poor Sarah, she had to move all the way back to Boston not too long after she got her and to make matters worse she was forced to attend public school after Caleb here was through with her."

Kira shuddered obviously she thought the idea of going to public school was simply dreadful.

"Kira, leave, NOW," Pogue said his voice commanding.

Kira put her hands up in defense and walked away. Dawn looked around the table, "So, who's Sarah?"

No one around the table would meet her eyes so Dawn looked at Caleb expectantly but Kate was the one who spoke up.

"She's no one Dawn, she and Caleb dated and it ended that's about it. Kira just wants to get under your skin," Kate leaned across the table touching Dawns hand in reassurance.

Dawn smiled; allowing them think was letting it go. But Caleb was uncomfortable for the rest of lunch and this made Dawn even more curious about who this Sarah was and by God was she going to find out.

**

* * *

**

**Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Plans

Disclaimer: Cally and Eliza belong to me, the rest belong to someone else.

Authors Note: Okay so I thought we hadn't heard from Chase and the rest of the baddies in awhile so they're in this chapter. I'm starting to get a little restless and want to add in some action but because I also want to develop their relationships I'm just going to give you a teaser of what's to come through the part featuring the baddies. Pay attention I hope you enjoy and I LOVE reviews!

* * *

A few days had passed since the now infamous lunch that had simultaneously broken up what could have been a beautiful relationship between Reid and Eliza while also managing to make Dawn curious about Caleb's mysterious ex. 

Since the events had unfolded Eliza had, surprisingly, become somewhat nice to Cally and Dawn had been scheming to break into the school records in hopes of finding out whatever she could about Sarah Wenham.

Cally thought Dawn was being paranoid. Although frankly there new friends had been too tight lipped for their own good about the girl thus causing suspicions to arise.

That night was Cally and Tyler's first date and he had promised her it'd be unforgettable, she only hoped he didn't disappoint. In the past few days Cally and Tyler had become virtually inseparable.

Tonight would be the night they officially tried out there relationship as more then friends. Cally's biggest problem of the evening: she didn't know what to wear.

"Well where are you guys going?" Dawn asked her not bothering to look up from her bed where she had the blue prints of the school laid out.

"That's the thing he wouldn't tell me, he said it was part of the surprise." She poked her head out of the closet and eyed Dawn, "Does Buffy know you've gone off the original mission to break into school records so you can find out information on Caleb's ex?"

Dawn finally looked up from the blue prints and into Cally's eyes, quirking her eyebrows, "We both know the answer to that already Cally."

"I say you wear something dressy Cally, Tyler doesn't seem like the type whose surprises include going hiking or anything like that. He'll want to do something romantic for you," Eliza said from the bureau where she was applying her make up.

It seemed to Cally that ever since their fight Eliza and Reid were in competition with each other. Each trying to outdo the other one with there conquests, constantly flaunting them around the other just looking to cause trouble.

_If they don't stop this soon someone's going to get hurt,_ she thought.

"Okay I think I'm ready, tonight the night I get in!" Dawn exclaimed jumping off the bed and rolling up the maps. Eliza swiveled her chair to face Dawn giving her a hard stare, "Dawn, seriously this is obsessive maybe even borderline psycho I'm sure there's nothing special about why the girl left Spencer. Besides Caleb's with you now so just let it go."

"Guys you don't get it, from what I've found out around school she came and left Spencer in the span of a few weeks. Hell she'd bearly had time to unpack before she was out the door again."

"Maybe Caleb wasn't enough of an incentive to stay in a school she didn't like Dawn."

Dawn shook her head, "First of all Spencer's a pretty great school, secondly it's all just too suspicious to back down from. Besides I haven't gotten to do something like this in ages being around Buffy all the time."

Cally, now knowing Dawns real reason for her mission impossible adventure was getting annoyed, of course Dawn just wanted to play spy games on their watch. But this was her night after all and they weren't helping at all.

Cally did the first thing that came to mind, she walked out of their closet, stood in between both girls and started waving her hand frantically.

"Hellllllloooooo, this is me! I'm having a fashion emergency!!!!" Her eyes were wide and she probably looked like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Both girls turned to look her up and down, attempting not to laugh at the scene she had just made.

"Whew this could take some work Dawn," Eliza finally broke into a smile, "I mean I don't want to keep John….or was it Jeff, never mind, waiting."

Dawn shook her head giving the slayer an appalled look then rose her eyebrows at a pouting Cally, "I'll take the clothes you do her hair and makeup Eliza."

With that they got to work.

**

* * *

**

**Abandoned Mansion same time**

"I personally don't think it's enough," Chase informed his partners while lying back in a lounge chair.

Glory scoffed but the first looked at him to speak up, "I mean sure we managed to play with Reid's emotions enough to make him jealous without him realizing it, which by the way yay score one for us. And someone," he gestured to Glory still looking like she wanted to kill him standing in the corner, "did a lovely job impersonating a certain red headed bitch."

He turned to face Glory in his seat smiled cockily at, "Although, let's face it the bitch part probably wasn't that far fetched huh? I mean no acting lessons needed there."

Glory threw herself from the wall and was leaning into Chase's face seconds latter, "Hey I made my precious key suspicious of the warlock who, yah know kicked your ass straight to hell and not once did I try to killer her!" She turned to the first, eyes wide, "And believe me I so wanted to, but no I kept my cool."

"Enough both of you," the First bellowed in Angelus form, "Chase stick to what you were saying and stop egging the lovely Glory here on." He smiled at causing the Hell God to smile back at him seductively.

"What I was trying to say is Cally and Tyler are still cozy and as the days go by, well lets face it, Reid and Eliza still want each other and eventually they're gonna give in. But all this all this work it's nothing without Dawn and that's my problem."

Chase ran his hands through his hair, "I mean we're placing all these breadcrumbs and just hoping she'll see what we want her to? What if she doesn't see anything at all? Then what, is there a plan B?"

"She's a naturally curious girl Chase the more we give her, the more she'll want," Glory said having calmed down a chasire smile appearing on her red lips.

Chase nodded, "If this works…"

"When this works," First Angelus said, putting on his game face, "They'll die at each others hands."


	13. Love, lust, and breaking & entering

Authors Note: remember italics are character thoughts.

* * *

**Niki's**

Eliza walked into the bar with James, turns out both the of her previous guesses as to his name were wrong, whoops.

As Eliza and her date made their way to the dance floor she spotted Reid and his latest whore de jour grinding on the dance floor, his tongue down her throat.

Eliza scrunched up her nose in disgust _really Reid how tasteless_.

Feeling her eyes on him Reid looked up making eye contact with her, not bothering to break the kiss with his date as he did so.

Eliza grabbed James and made her way to the middle of the crowd, "I just love this song," she purred as he trailed behind her.

There was no way Eliza was going to let Reid upstage her tonight, no she was going to give him a show. As soon as they hit the crowd she positioned them in Reid's line of vision, _I'll show him how it's done._

Eliza placed James' hands on her hips encouraging him and swayed her hips to the music. With every beat of the music she was grinding her body into James and he was beginning to get the hang of it, even more so she knew he was encouraged by the show she was putting on.

She could feel Reid's eyes burning holes into her as he continued to grope the nameless brunette he was with. There was fire in his eyes as they trailed the parts of her body were James' hands were traveling.

_God Reid just apologize already!_ _As soon as you do we can stop playing these stupid games and it this could be us,_ She inwardly groaned.

As much as she secretly wished it were Reid dancing with her, his hands traveling up and down her body Eliza refused to ask for him back. Then he would think he could act like he had that afternoon all the time and she would just forgive him.

No Eliza shook her head she would find others to occupy her time she would pretend James' hands, which were now rubbing up and down her sides, belonged to Reid.

Eliza turned around, now facing James as the song became slow and pulled his head down to her height her mouth inches from his.

She knew Reid was still watching there was no need for her to look back and make sure as she began to kiss James with a ravenous hunger. He may not have provoked it but James wasn't a fool, he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself.

Suddenly James pulled away and took his hands off her like he'd been burned, Eliza looked up confused.

"I uhhh have to go," he told her starting to walk away.

Feeling she needed more of an explanation then that the slayer grabbed his hand, "What? Why?"

"I remembered I don't like dancing," he shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "or girls," he winced.

He walked away in a hurry leaving Eliza perplexed as to what had just happened.

A few seconds latter when she caught sight of Reid and Eliza could have sworn he was staring in James' wake laughing it was as if he knew what had just happened.

_Huh_

**

* * *

**

**Tyler and Cally**

"Don't look."

"I'm not looking Tyler."

"Swear."

Sigh "Where are you taking me? And you do know I can walk myself, there's no need for you to carry me." Cally complained as Tyler carried her bridal styler to their destination.

"Nope I'm not telling you where I'm taking you and if I didn't you might get a clue as to where we're going."

"Yeah I'm sure that's the only reason you're carrying me. But you're hand which keeps on 'slipping' is telling me a different story Mr. Simms…"

"Alright we're here."

Tyler put Cally down, undoing the blindfold he'd insisted she wear back at the dorm as to not give away the surprise. Cally, who, with the help of her friends had opted on a black halter dress for the evening was in awe of her surroundings.

Somehow Tyler had turned the roof of Spencer's dorm building into a twinkling paradise. Clear Christmas lights and red Chinese lanterns illuminated the roof, off the balcony Cally could see a lovely view of the high peaks of the schools other buildings and the forest that surrounded them.

In the middle there was a table set for two dressed in a deep red cotton table cloth that matched the lanterns. Cally was speechless as she did a once over of the venue then her eyes widened at a particular spot on the roof.

"Oh my god is that a desert rack?!" She exclaimed happily her mouth making an 'O' shape.

Tyler laughed the said innocently, "Well, I wasn't sure what you liked so…"

Cally turned and threw her arms around him beaming, "Tyler, wow! I mean it's just all wow."

Tyler's smile matched her own as he helped her hand and walked her toward the table where dinner awaited, "Shall we?"

Cally nodded and bit her lip trying to keep from giggling in excitement as he pulled her chair out for her.

"So Tyler how did you do all this?" Cally asked adjusting to her surroundings.

Tyler shrugged, "I may have bribed some of the security, possibly gotten the JV swimmers to help decorate, and maybe even used some of the Simms family connections to get the food delivered with every option imaginable."

Cally had to admit if any other guy had bragged about using his family money for this the mood would have been lost to her. But hearing it come from Tyler, a man who seemed to always want to please her and was the least cocky of the Sons she knew it was flattering.

After all how many girls would say a guy went to such great lengths for he. Cally could only feel special and she had Tyler to thank for that. She grabbed his hand from across the table and leaned into him planting her lips on his for what was one of the most passionate and tender kisses she'd ever experienced.

**

* * *

**

**Dawn**

While Cally and Eliza where off on their dates Dawn slinked through the corridors of Spencer Academy on her way to finding answers.

Dawn had dressed especially for the occasion wearing a black turtle neck shirt and black pencil pants, and a beanie covering her long brown hair. She had memorized the guards schedule and knew she had half and hour before he'd be back.

Dawn jimmied open the lock, a little trick Spike had taught her while babysitting on night, and hurried in.

CLICK CLICK CLICK Dawn winced the only problem with her wardrobe seemed to be her knee high stiletto boots. They made too much noise against the linoleum floors of the building. Dawn slowed her walk till she was somewhat sliding instead of walking towards the records room.

When she got there she got in and shut the door quietly, Spencer separated their current and previous student files like any other school. But, conveniently for Dawn they differed a bit as well. They had their previous student sections categorized into those who graduated and others i.e. transfers, expulsions, etc. All of which were then separated by their class year.

Dawn of course thanked her starts that she wouldn't have to look through stacks upon stacks of former Spencer students just those slated to graduate that year. It didn't take long to find the cabinet she was looking for all she had to do was open the drawer dedicated to this years graduating class.

Of course it ended up being locked making Dawn smile as she pulled out Willows 17th birthday girt to her, a magical master key. _Who says Wills has no sense of fun, thankfully she didn't give it to me in front of Buffy._

Dawn once again thanked the Powers for giving her a childhood where one babysitter showed her how to ride a motorcycle and pick locks and another was one of the most powerful witches in the world.

She slowly opened the drawer and began searching for Sarah Wenham.

_Bingo_ Dawn opened Caleb's ex's file in a hurry to catch a glimpse of the other girl and, to her surprise another file fell out.

It appeared to her that someone was in a hurry when placing the documents and accidentally stuffed one inside the other. Dawn bent down to pick up the fallen folder and staring back at her was a handsome blond young man. She was startled to read the word deceased in big bold letters on the inside of the manila folder.

Sure in Sunnydale a guy his age dying was business as usual but his was Ipswich, here it seemed like a tragedy. Dawn grabbed both of the folders and put them in her backpack, silently promising herself she'd return them the next night.

Until then she'd go back to the girls' dorm and learn all she could about Miss Sarah Wenham and the late Chase Collins.


	14. Apologies

A few days after her discovery in the records room Dawn sat in the student library researching Chase Collins. The information she had gathered so far disturbed her. The disappearance of Chase Collins had taken place around the time of the power surge that had sent her and the slayers to Ipswich.

In fact several things occurred during the time of the power surge and they were all linked to Spencer. The strange events started when a student was found dead in his car the night before school began. There seemed to be no forced entry into the vehicle and no suspect was ever arrested.

Shortly after Chase Collins disappeared and was presumed dead, finally Sarah Wenham left town not too long after the events transpired. There were just too many coincidences' packed into one for it not to mean something.

Dawn needed more information but to do so she had to poke around campus and get eyewitness statements. She needed to talk to their friends, but so far she'd been unsuccessful with Sarah's and she had no idea who was close to Chase while he attended Spencer.

But get that kind of information was out of the question if they wanted to remain anonymous and keep up the guise of regular transfer students. So here she sat searching the library databases looking for any information she could find.

"Hey Dawn," Dawn looked up at to see Kate's familiar face walking her way.

"Hey Kate what're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know trying not to flunk classes since I miss so many of them spending time with Pogue," Kate scrunched up her nose wincing, "daddy wouldn't like to find out about that. What about you?"

Before Dawn could click escape Kate was looking at her computer screen to catch a peek at Dawns work.

It was in that moment that Dawn knew she was onto something. Kate's eyes had darkened into a mixture of fear, loathing, disgust, and anger, her lip curling back into a sneer.

The look had come and gone from Kate's face so fast Dawn had to convince herself she had seen it.

"Did you know him Kate?" Dawn whispered watching the other girls expression closely.

Kate gave Dawn a tight smile obviously uncomfortable with the were this line of questioning was going.

"Who, Chase Collins? Nah I mean I know he transferred here at the beginning of the school year and it was all very tragic but." Kate shrugged her shoulders, "Can't say I knew the guy."

If Dawn didn't have a bullshit meter a mile long from all those years of Buffy trying to keep her in the dark it may have been easy to believe Kate. Hell she wanted to believe that her boyfriend and new friends never met Chase Collins and knew nothing of the power surge but things just weren't adding up.

_Please don't let Caleb have anything to do with those dead kids._

"Why are you looking into him anyway Dawn?" Kate asked sounding suspicious.

"Oh, I was just doing some research on the town and this popped up. It just sounds so tragic that something like this could happen to a Spencer student." Dawn said, the lies just rolling off her tongue, "But I think I'm done here for the day I'll see you latter Kate" 

"Huh, oh yeah see ya Dawn," Kate waved her off still seeming distracted.

**Girls Dorm**

When Dawn got back to her dorm room she found Caleb Danvers lying on her bed reading her copy of Solider of Fortune Magazine. When he heard her throw her bags on the ground he looked up over the magazine raising his eyebrows a crooked smile appearing on his lips.

"Solider of Fortune?" Caleb looked his new girlfriend up and down questioningly, "Why Dawn I never would've guessed."

She laughed and plucked it out of his hands, throwing it on the bed next to her's, "It's Eliza's, she's always leaving her stuff everywhere then she wonders why she loses it."

"Well then Reid had better watch out huh."

Dawn put up her hands, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He laughed sitting up just enough to pull her right back down beside him.

They laid there like that for a minute, Dawn soaking in the glow of having Caleb there next to her, then she realized something.

"Hey," she eyed him suspiciously, "how'd you get in here?"

Caleb leaned down to kiss her, "Cally let me in, she said you weren't here but I was welcome to wait for you so I did."

She looked around the room, "Where'd Cally go?" Dawn had widened her eyes comically.

_I hope that magazine was the only thing he found. Last thing we need is for Caleb to stumble upon the weapons chest._

"She had to meet Tyler so she just let me stay. I found the magazine and have pretty much been like this the whole time," Caleb said stretching his arms out as if to emphasize his meaning.

Dawn smiled, relieved at his response and laid her head on his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, "Caleb,"

He was stroking her back now and Dawn had to control the urge not to purr, "Yeah Dawn?"

Dawn chickened out; she couldn't ask him about Sarah or Chase she just couldn't do it, "This thing that we have, it's nice."

Caleb smiled into her hair, "You're right Dawn, it is lets keep it just like this huh."

_I hope for your sake we can Caleb_

**Outside same time**

Eliza had been jogging around the school for the past hour in an effort to keep up her slayer speed.

As she was making her way up the outdoor stairs toward her next path she noticed a certain blonde haired boy. He was wearing his trademark fingerless gloves as he waved to her from the top.

Eliza's eyes narrowed as she puffed her way up the final steps towards Reid. "Yes Reid."

To keep her heart rate up she was jogging in place as they spoke, "I wanted to talk to you Eliza, do you have to do that?" Reid tried to pin her in place.

She nodded taking long, deep breathes, "It helps keep my heart rate up, I can't just suddenly stop."

Reid just stood there watching her bounce up and down _I'm trying to tell her something and here she is distracting me!_

"Eliza I know it's too late for apologies and that I'm not very good at the cause, well I'm Reid Garwin and I've never felt the need to apologize to a girl before."

Eliza made a motion with her hands for him to continue, slowing down her pace. "I want you to know that yeah I was jealous at the thought of you being with another guy after me. And I was ready to murder some of those guys I saw you with, they didn't deserve to have their hands all over you. Maybe you don't understand what it felt like, but."

She shook her head interrupting him, "At the time when this all started you're right, I didn't know what it was like to get jealous. I've never been close enough to a guy to let that emotion take me over. I have to admit when I saw you with those other girls I was beyond jealous though." Eliza had stopped pacing and stood there waiting for Reid to respond.

"Why didn't you just tell me that so we could've been through with this already?" Reid asked annoyed that they could've concluded this little fight awhile ago.

"I didn't want to be the one to give in first," Eliza smiled deviously giving him a peck on the cheek and started to walk back to the dorms.

"How 'bout we go out tonight and make up for lost time?" He shouted at her retreating form.

She turned around, walking backwards, "Sorry I have plans with Cally, rain check?"

Reid nodded, not bothering to care about all the shocked faces of those around them. He just knew what they were thinking, **when does Reid Garwin go through so much trouble for a girl? **The truth was for Eliza he'd do anything.


	15. Suspicion

Authors Note: Bear with me, I'm really bad at fight scenes but I'm working on it.

"So you and Reid worked you problems out then?" Cally asked as she and Eliza patrolled the graveyards.

"Yeah, Reid's been playing nice."

They were waiting for Alex Steffens to rise from his grave and boy was he taking his sweet time.

"Don't you find it a little odd that there's hardly anything to slayage in this town? I mean this has to be the safest place in America," Eliza grumbled, becoming irritated that her calling obviously didn't apply to Ipswich.

"I never really thought about it, but I mean Ipswich isn't a Hellmouth or anything maybe that's why." Cally sounded doubtful, as if she didn't believe it herself.

"Evil lurks everywhere Cally, if it didn't we'd be out of a job. There are no old ones here and the vamps are few and far between this can only be bad."

"Maybe not," Cally said hopefully, "just because there aren't any uber bad demons around doesn't have to mean…."

"Doesn't have to mean that what ever were facing has scared them off? Right sure Cally, when the hell is this guy going to wake up?"

"Soon I hope, me and Tyler have plans tonight."

Both girls sat at different headstones waiting in silence.

"How do you think Dawns date with Caleb is going?" Cally asked as she bean to braid her hair.

"You know the more she finds out about this town the less good it seems for their relationship. It's almost as if she's trying to sabotage what they've got going."

"You have to admit Eliza there are too many coincidences, they have to be connected."

"Maybe the ex just left because two kids died at this school in the span of a few weeks. It would be pretty smart of her."

Cally nodded, "So you don't think the power here in Ipswich connects to them?"

Eliza just shrugged, by them she knew Cally meant all the Sons and not just Caleb. Both girls turned when they heard the familiar sound of something unearthing itself.

Eliza hoped off the headstone, "This one's mine Cally; I need to slay something tonight. Well, Alex you sure have kept us waiting and I'll tell ya I'm not a very patient girl."

The vampire looked disoriented for a moment but then lunged at Eliza, she side stepped him easily.

"Oh, Eliza don't play with him, just stake him so we can go," Cally whined.

"No I haven't gotten any good slayage since coming to this town let me have my fun."

Cally watched in boredom as Eliza punched, kicked and all around beat the vampire down until finally putting him out of his misery.

"That was fun," Eliza said putting her stake away.

Cally was already walking to the car when she heard Eliza say, "I think I'm going to go pay Reid a visit."

Cally turned around quickly narrowing her eyes at the dark haired slayer, "You're not sleeping with him are you?"

"Pftt, after what his put me through he has to wait a least two, three days."

"But he apologized yesterday."

"Well I guess you'll be patrolling alone tomorrow huh."

**

* * *

**

**Danvers Mansion**

Dawn laughed as Caleb finished telling her about Reid's first trip camping when they were thirteen. She was sitting in the kitchen of the Danvers mansion that evening because Caleb had insisted on cooking her dinner and while he did the cooking Dawn found her job to be sitting on a stool looking pretty.

"Okay, let's play a game," Dawn said.

Caleb looked at her smirking, "Lame I know but cal it a way of me trying to get to know everything there is to know about Caleb Danvers."

_Not everything I hope,_ Caleb thought, "Am I going to find out all of Dawn Summers' dirty little secrets in return?"

He walked toward her, pinning her between the counter and him as he kissed her, when they finally came up for air Dawn was flustered.

"Hmmmm yeah S-Sure."

Caleb smiled and went back to preparing dinner, "What kind of game then?"

"It's called two truths and a lie, pretty self explanatory really."

"And who, may I ask, goes first?"

"Why you of course," Dawn said acting as if that were a natural assumption.

"Okay my name is Caleb Danvers, I'm a Pisces, and my family helped build this town."

Dawn squinted her eyes as if in serious thought, "Aren't you and Aquarius?"

Caleb laughed and nodded watching her closely to see how she took in his little revelation. What he didn't know was that this was nothing Dawn hadn't already discovered on her own.

"So did they like build the pier and stuff or did that come in latter?" Dawn asked jokingly.

Pleased with her reaction he replied, "Naw mostly they sat around and made their servants do all the work while they got rich off it."

Dawn jumped up from her stool and flung her arms around his neck this time being the aggressor in their kiss. "I think I'll keep you for awhile."

Caleb licked his lips, "Your turn."

Dawn picked up a wooden cooking mallet and began to twirl it with expertise. "My name is Dawn Summers, I got my wisdom teeth pulled when I was fifteen, and my sister is the leader of a group of super powered woman."

_Okay so I got them pulled when I was sixteen._

Caleb crossed his arms and chuckled, "Too easy, but if that were true then I'm sure I'd have to watch out for your sister and her deadly fighting squad."

Dawn returned back to her chair laughing _you have no idea._

**

* * *

**

**Kate's Dorm**

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Kate," Pogue barked, angry that she had kept this from him.

He paced around her room, a million scenarios running through his head. Kate shook her head and looked up at him from where she sat on her bed.

"At first I didn't think anything of it, I mean Pogue Chase's death was a big deal for awhile. He wasn't some scholarship student, he was just as affluent as the rest of us and he was a great athlete on top of that. So the fact that it popped up when she was researching Ipswich wasn't so surprising."

"You knew this for the past few days Kate, I mean her research of the town automatically lead to Chase," He said sarcastically.

"Look Pogue I came to you as soon as I heard her asking Shelly who his friends were."

Pogue stopped pacing g and looked at her as if something had just hit him. "What did Shelly say?"

Kate winced, this is where is got bad, "The short version? Us."

Pogue plopped down on the bed beside her as if all the energy had been sapped out of him, "Caleb's with her right now."

"We can't go jumping to conclusions now," Kate said searching her boyfriend's eyes in hope that he understood.

"But we need to warn him."


	16. Discovering the past

"Caleb," Pogue shouted catching up to his friend the next day at school, "you didn't pick up last night when I called you."

Caleb patted his brother on the back smiling, "I was with Dawn last night remember."

Pogue looked around them nervously, "About Dawn." Before Pogue could continue Tyler came up to them with his arm around Cally.

"Hey Pogue I saw I missed a call from you last night, what's up?" Tyler asked, Pogue had called all the Sons as a precautionary measure the night before, unfortunately all of them were preoccupied with their significant others.

Pogue eyed the blonde and cleared his throat, "I was thinking we all need to meet up, you know just the four of us." Pogue eyed Tyler intensely hoping he got the hidden meaning behind the statement.

Tyler's eyes widened and he nodded getting the message, "Tonight's good for me, what about you guys?"

Caleb looked at Pogue suspiciously; it wasn't like him to call a meeting of the Sons. "Yeah sure Pogue."

Pogue looked at him seriously, "Actually Caleb I kinda need to talk to you now."

Tyler took the cue that it was time to leave and started to steer Cally away. "Lets get to class babe."

"Male bonding THAT must be interesting," Cally looked up at him teasingly, "will you be drinking keggers and talking about us?"

Tyler laughed bringing Cally in for a kiss, "Something like that," he said embracing her.

Once Pogue and Caleb were in private Caleb asked, "Why are we meeting? Since when do you call meetings?"

"This is important Caleb."

"What is it Pogue?"

"Not here we should wait, but Caleb I need you to stay away from Dawn today okay."

Caleb scowled annoyed even further by Pogue's order, "Why do you want me to stay away from my girlfriend Pogue? What's going on?"

"Look trust me and just do it," Pogue and Caleb stood there for a minute before Caleb nodded.

"Okay but this better be good." With that they walked off to their next class in silence.

**

* * *

**

**Reid and Tyler's dorm that night**

Eliza laid on Reid's be luxuriating as if she owned the place watching Reid prepare for a night out with the boys.

She sat up on her elbows slightly irritated, "Can't you just blow them off? Really you guys see each other all the time does Pogue seriously think you need to bond anymore."

Reid sighed and looked up at her from tying his shoes, "It's not an optional meeting Liza."

Eliza fully sat up and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder, "No hooking up with any strippers' mmk."

He laughed and turned around, falling back down on the bed with her under him and began nuzzling her neck, "Define hooking up?"

Eliza growled, "Don't push me Reid," tightening her grasp on him.

He nibbled on her ear before whispering, "Then where would the fun be Liza?" Before he jolted out of bed and made his way out the door.

**

* * *

**

**Meeting**

Reid bounded down the stairs feeling supremely pleased with himself and quickly took his place among the others. Caleb lit the fire in the middle of the circle and it burst to life in a circular motion as thunder roared in the background.

_I always did love the theatrics of this place, _Reid thought.

"Okay Pogue we're all here so please explain why were having this meeting and why you requested I stay away from Dawn."

At Caleb's statement Reid and Tyler shared a look; this was new to both of them. Pogue looked around the room at his three brothers, "Kate told me something you all need to know.

"Dawn isn't who we think she is, she's been asking about Chase and she knows we knew him."

A shocked silence hit the Covenant for a moment before Tyler asked, "Why would Dawn be asking about Case?"

"That's the thing, I've done research on Dawn Summers and she didn't grow up in Cleveland like she's lead us to believe," he looked Caleb straight in the eye and hit him with the news, "Dawn's from Sunnydale."

The boys took this in, the town that sunk in on itself had been a national phenomenon, there wasn't a person alive who didn't know what had happened there.

Caleb clenched his jaw, not wanting to hear the rest but needing to, "Go on Pogue."

"About two years ago, around the time Sunnydale collapsed she and her family moved to Cleveland. This is where her sister, with one year of college and less then that as a high school councilor, became Headmistress to a boarding school for girls. The school was built under her watch and funded by a man named Rupert Giles."

"God Pogue What'd you do research her whole family?" Reid cut in annoyed.

Pogue shot Reid a glare before continuing, "You remember the terrorist attack on that English building? Giles worked for them and as the only known survivor he inherited everything that was left of the foundation."

He looked at Reid and Tyler and noticed that now they were both glaring at him as they seemed to sense what he was getting to. "The school doesn't take applications for their students; they will only recruit these girls Caleb. Adding to that the tuition is more flexible than that gymnast Reid dated.

"Cally," he looked in Tyler's direction, "she was recruited a year ago and pays about half the going rate of what any other boarding school would charge her. Eliza, her parents died a couple of months before Sunnydale collapsed and she seems to be one of the handful of girls that's been at the school since its conception."

"What the Fuck Pogue! Are you saying that Liza and Cally are in league with Chase just because they came here with Dawn?"

"Reid," Caleb barked.

Reid shrugged, "He's talking about your girlfriend too Caleb why aren't you reacting this way?"

"Because I still have to be the leader and if there is a threat to this Covenant then I can't let my feelings get in the way."

"You said it yourself Reid, Eliza and Cally came here to be with Dawn after her sister 'asked them to. The same sister who's paying both of their tuitions at Spenser on top of Dawns."

Reid opened his mouth to counter but Caleb stopped him, "Where'd you get your information Pogue, I think we have a right to know if it's legitimate."

Pogue shrugged, "Research, plus the Parry's fund enough government research facilities that I was able to call in a few favors."

Tyler groaned, "Shit Pogue! That draws attention to all of us!"

Pogue looked to Caleb for guidance, "What do we do now Caleb?"

"We have to be certain before revealing ourselves," Caleb said, his eyes smoldering as he thought about how Dawn had used him.

Tyler nodded, "I'll follow them, see what they're up to."

"This is crazy!" Reid shouted, "You're just ready to turn your backs on Dawn and Cally like they mean nothing to you? Since when did I become the one who sees reason and loyalty?"

"I don't think your loyalty is what you're thinking with Reid," Pogue told his rebellious brother.

"Fuck you Pogue," Reid spat, storming out of the meeting and back into the night.

**

* * *

**

**Reid and Tyler's dorm**

Eliza awoke in Reid's bed to a slamming door, she hadn't even realized she'd fell asleep there. _Wow I'm so whipped if I just wasted a night waiting for him._

Suddenly she noticed it was Reid that had slammed the door and he was walking toward her with a dark look in his eyes. Reid grabbed her and began to kiss her with feverently as if he may not get another chance.

Before she knew it Eliza was back on his bed and Reid was pulling her tank top over her head. Not one to be outdone Eliza caught on to his motions and proceeded to do the same to him.

Reid spread butterfly kisses from her chin down to her breasts as her undid her bra. Eliza held him close, giving as good as she got matching his need to be joined with her with her own.

Their intimacy was like none Eliza had ever felt before, it was as if her body was on fire, as if she could sense everything around her, they had spark. When it was over Reid kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Before Eliza dozed off she thought she heard him say, "I love you, but this is goodbye." Then sleep overcame her.


	17. Summoning Chase

"Where were you last night?" Dawn questioned Eliza the minute she walked through the door.

Eliza shrugged, "Out, why?"

"We have news," Cally said looking at Dawn for confirmation before continuing, "Dawn found out somethinginteresting about Chase Collins."

"Chase is the dead guy right?" Eliza interrupted as she began pulling out her uniform and getting ready for class.

Dawn looked irritated by her question, "Yes Eliza Chase DIED the night the Coven felt the power surge. A few days ago I found out that our new friends actually knew more than they let on about him, they were friends with the guy."

"Now we don't know for sure that this means anything, if they'd known the first victim that'd have been a smoking gun, but this," Cally shrugged looking worriedly toward Eliza for her reaction.

Eliza just stood there, having discarded her uniform since the chance of her going to class had been zero to none to begin with. She didn't want to believe what her friends had already become convinced of.

"If it as them, and I'm not saying it was, then being connected to the first vic would have been too obvious. I mean even local police could've figured that one out," Eliza huffed starting to mull over everything Reid had ever told her in her head.

"Plus Caleb's too smart for something like that, not to mention possibly too powerful," Dawn added quietly from the corner where she was standing.

"How do we know that this isn't Dawn trying to ruin her one good relationship with the class golden boy because she wants to emulate her sister?"

Dawn glared at her companion obviously annoyed by the statement, "And how do we know you refuse to face the facts because you finally slept with Reid and don't want to think he used you."

"Hey! Calm down both of you! If it is them then it's all of them and each of us has invested ourselves emotionally into this case and these guys but if they did it then we'll do our job," Cally said with such ferocity that her two roommates had to do a double take.

Dawn took a deep breath, still glaring at Eliza then looked apologetically at Cally, "Sorry, as I was trying to say before I don't think we have enough evidence to turn the boys into the wolves just yet."

"Thank you," Eliza said somewhat dramatically plopping herself down on her bed.

Dawn cleared her throat before continuing, "So I called Willow so that we could cut through all this guessing and get straight down to it."

Eliza jumped back to her feet and marched right up to Dawn, "You called that that Witch! She's going to report back to Buffy what you've discovered then we'll all be pulled away from Ipswich!"

Cally placed herself in between the two girls, ready to do her job of protecting The Slayers sister, even if it meant getting into it with Eliza.

"No, she won't I merely told her we found out about a student who died that night and the suspicious nature surrounding it. I asked her to help me out with a spell so I could see if the circumstances revolving around his death had anything to do with whatever's lurking in Ipswich and she was happy to help. Buffy free of course."

"What kind of spell did you need the Queen Witches help with anyway?" Eliza questioned.

"It's a summoning spell for Chase Collins."

"But Chase Collins is dead Dawn," Cally looked at her friend questioningly, refusing to believe that Dawn would summon the dead.

"I thought the rules were strictly against bringing back the dead and if we did wouldn't he been all zombie like?" Eliza asked stating Cally's concern.

"That's why I called Willow, we don't need to bring Chase back to life to question him about his death."

Cally's eyes widened and Eliza smirked both understanding what was about to be done, "Where do we start?"

**

* * *

**

**That Night in the Forest**

After Dawn told the two slayers how the spell worked all they had to do was wait until nightfall, when the forest outside Spencer would be uninterrupted by curious students. What the girls didn't realize was that a certain Spencer student had been under orders to follow them that day.

"If this works how long do we have before he's sent back to the great beyond?" Eliza asked as the walked through the underbrush.

"Give or take a few minuets then his spirit will be pulled back, if I do this correctly," Dawn shrugged starting to wring her hands nervously.

Arriving at their destination the three stopped and started to burn the mixture of wild thyme and wood sorrel which would serve as their offering.

Dawn took a deep breath as they formed a circle clasping their hands together she had never done anything like this before without a Scooby present. She began to chant the spell Willow sent her with Eliza and Cally following along.

"Earth, bone,  
and winding sheet,

Let this spirit

Come to me."

The three continued like this until they were in perfect unison then Dawn broke it by adding,

"Bring forward Chase Collins,

Bring his spirit forth from the great divide.

Goddess Hecate hear our pleas

Let him answer our cry

Bring Chase Collins into this realm,

This time,

This moment with us please."

A light formed in the middle of their circle and an incorporeal young man appeared within it, a shocked expression appearing on his face.

Not breaking contact with the others Dawn spoke up, "I'm Dawn Summers and I need answers that only you can give."

Chase nodded, "What do you need," he kept the same expression on his face. _The First was right, the plan is working better than we expected,_ he thought taking note of Tyler Simms hiding not too far away in the bushes.

What the girls questioning him didn't realize was they hadn't summoned the ghost of Chase Collins but just brought the spirit of a very alive Chase forth from his place on the other side of Ipswich.


End file.
